Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device capable of improving optical reliability by improving a light leakage phenomenon in an organic light emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device (OLED) is a self-light emitting display device that uses an organic light emitting device. This organic light emitting device emits light when electrons and holes are injected into an emission layer from a cathode used for injecting electrons and an anode used for injecting holes. As excitons are formed from the combination of the injected electron and hole transitions, it produces an organic light emitting device when it moves from an excited state to a ground state.
The OLED can be classified into a top emission type, a bottom emission type, and a dual emission type depending on a direction of light emission, and can also be classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type depending on a driving method.
The OLED is a self-light emitting display device that does not need a separate light source such as a backlight for a liquid crystal display (LCD), and, thus, the OLED can be manufactured into a lightweight and thin form. Further, the OLED is advantageous in terms of power consumption since it is driven with a low voltage. Also, the OLED has an excellent color expression ability, a high response speed, a wide viewing angle, and a high contrast ratio (CR). Therefore, the OLED has received attention as a next-generation display device.
With the development of high-resolution display devices, the number of pixels per unit area is increased and a high luminance is demanded. However, in a light emitting structure of the OLED, there is a limitation in luminance (Cd) per unit area (A). Further, an increase in applied current causes a decrease in the reliability of the OLED and an increase in power consumption.
Accordingly, it is necessary to overcome the limitations in luminous efficiency, improved lifetime, and reduction in power consumption of an organic light emitting device. Such limitations hinder quality and productivity of the OLED, and various studies for developing an organic light emitting device that is capable of improving luminous efficiency, lifetime, and a viewing angle of an emission layer while retaining a color gamut have been conducted.